HERO TV – Young Justice Special
by Quinis
Summary: When Batman appeared, as a dark silhouette which took care of the criminal during the commercial break, it was a scandal. Disclaimer for readers: This work of fiction doesn't use any Tiger & Bunny characters. It uses the universe with Young Justice charact


**Disclaimer for readers: **_This work of fiction doesn't use any Tiger &amp; Bunny characters. It uses the universe with Young Justice characters, businesses and the place is called Justice City._

* * *

**Prompt first:**

_Anyone watch Tiger &amp; Bunny?_

_It's where the superheroes work for a sponsor company and their uniforms also contain advertising for real-life companies. Their heroic activity is broadcast on the popular television show "Hero TV", where they accumulate points for each heroic feat accomplished (arresting criminals or saving civilians, for example) and the best ranked hero of the season is crowned "King of Heroes"._

_Basically, I want a AUYJ world where the Justice League are the main stars of the show and the YJ team are the second group of lesser know but rising superheroes, but they don't get as much media attention as their mentors._

_Maverick is Lex Luthor here who is the President and CEO of Hero TV._

_Agnes is Lois Lane who is the producer for Hero TV. Her top priority is to increase the show's ratings and please her boss and the sponsors, regardless of the impact on the heroes' work._

_Mary Rose is Iris West, assistant to Lois Lane who handles the live video feed. She later gets romantically involved with the superhero the Flash! X3 (Wally/KF is so freakin' PSYCHED his mentor is becoming part of the family)._

_There doesn't need to be any long, drawn-out plot (unless you wish to write it). Basically, I'd just really love a one-shot where the YJ team are doing their Criminal Chase Scene and each trying to out-shine each other to get the top rating (Lois to Robin in earpiece: "Stop hogging the camera, you little troll! You're blocking all the good shots of the everyone else!")_

_They're all still pretty much green-horns and are aware they're being filmed live and are nervous/excited so they let the criminal get away/take advantage of them to where they almost get in serious trouble._

_In swoops the JL to save their butts, show them how they have to work as a team and the ratings shouldn't matter to them b/c they are HEROES before tv celebrities. Important Life Lesson learned!_

* * *

**Notes**: So, I didn't follow the prompt exactly. I've used the Tiger &amp; Bunny elements to make this one. There's NEXT; which are basically people with superpowers. NEXT tend to glow blue (eyes and bodies) when they activate their powers.

But, since Tiger &amp; Bunny are the only heroes who actually work together in Tiger &amp; Bunny (it's actually Tiger who bands the heroes together, getting them working with each other instead of against each other – but that's my opinion). Hero TV is a competition.

But, I also used stuff from Young Justice. Some of this may seem familiar as I took ideas and characters from the first few episodes (especially the third one). While the prompt asks for the JL to save their butts, well, the JL rarely save the Team in YJ. I kept that.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**HERO TV – Young Justice Special**

* * *

When Batman appeared, as a dark silhouette which took care of the criminal during the commercial break, it was a scandal. People demanded to know what Hero TV was doing. Rumours that 'the Batman' wasn't a NEXT only made them more demanding to know.

Iris West regaled tales from her boss to her boyfriend about how Lex Luthor had almost broken his desk over the scandal. He had shouted a number of times for them to 'find that interloper!'.

* * *

There were seven companies which sponsored the main heroes on Hero TV.

There was LexCorp, the company which owned Hero TV and most of the media, sponsored the currently top ranking hero; known as the 'King of Heroes', Superman.

STAR Labs, an industrial company, sponsored the Green Lantern and later the Green Arrow.

Atlantis, the company which worked mainly with hydroelectric energy, sponsored Aquaman.

Themyscira Incorporated, the company which produced clothing lines and other things for women by women, Wonder Woman.

Central Communications, the company at the head of the communications sector, sponsored the Flash.

And Martian Food, the company which recently re-released their popular multi-coloured cream biscuits ORAEO, sponsored Martian Manunter.

* * *

The seventh was Wayne Enterprises, the company which supplied the heroes' transportation, hadn't sponsored a hero _until Batman._

When Wayne was told he couldn't put a human out there, he laughed and asked 'why not? Batman's just as good as any of your other heroes, he proved himself, didn't he?'

Lex knew that Bruce hadn't listened when he started listing all the reasons it was a bad idea. It wasn't worth going to court over; the Batman had signed all the waivers and he boosted ratings.

* * *

Flash gushed in the locker rooms. He gushed in the gym. He even gushed to a criminal he caught, earning him _200pts_, even though the criminal begged for another hero to take him.

"Okay, who is this mystery girl of Flash's?" Superman questioned in the gym later. There were groans all around until one deep voice answered;

"Iris West, assistant to Lois Lane," Batman stated as he lifted weights.

"How do you know that?" Wonder Woman questioned with her hands on her hips.

Batman didn't respond. Later, Flash did confirm it and that they were getting married.

* * *

Batman was secretly Bruce Wayne. Wayne was looking to enact justice on the criminals of League City. Being on Hero TV might not have been in the plan but it didn't stop him from patrolling at night. And, although not his goal, he was proving to the city that regular humans could be heroes too.

He took a night off once and went to the circus. There he watched another young boy lose his parents senselessly.

Bruce Wayne adopted Dick Grayson. Dick, who he swore started buying Superman merchandise just to spite him.

"You know, the boy has a stack of Batman merchandise hidden under his bed," Alfred told him one night when he mentioned it. "He's afraid of what you might think about him supporting a hero who's not a NEXT. Superman may be the boy's idol but he wants to be Batman."

Dick didn't become Batman. When he discovered the Batcave under their mansion, he became Robin, going as far as to have Lucius Fox draft up some papers for 'mentoring heroes'. The papers identified Robin as being Batman's partner, making Batman his mentor while he was underage.

"He even forged my signature," Bruce informed Alfred later, unsure whether he should feel proud or angry.

Robin was not allowed on the show but he was granted access to "Hero Only" areas and patrolled with Batman outside of show times.

Because he wasn't shown on the show, Robin quickly became an intriguing mystery to the people of League City. They loved the kid, even though they knew nothing about him. Stories from the people he saved made papers sell faster. It was a toned down 'hero-craze'.

Lex Luthor loved it.

* * *

Robin started something. The 'mentoring hero' forms he forged created precedence for young heroes to be brought onto the scene.

Green Arrow, the hero who may or may not have a NEXT ability, took in a sharpshooting kid. Roy Harper became Speedy.

Not one to be left out, Aquaman returned to his home for a while and returned with a young water-manipulating NEXT who had been working on his home estate. Kaldur'ahm, now Aqualad, joined as the third protégé hero.

The forms really helped the Flash out when his nephew's NEXT ability appeared. Wally West developed a speed NEXT just like his hero the Flash. As soon as the forms were accepted; dubbing Wally as Kid Flash, the Flash brought his young nephew down to the gym to meet the rest. Kid Flash certainly spoke like a speedster, his mouth gushing non-stop as he met the heroes of Hero TV.

* * *

Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Speedy tried not to let the flashing of cameras bother them as they walked into Justice Tower, bound for the floors where the heroes gathered information and planned.

"This is so cool," Kid Flash said as he contained his desire to squeal with excitement.

"Be serious, dude," Robin whispered to him, "this is our chance to prove ourselves."

"We've already proved ourselves," Speedy huffed. He was eighteen now and that meant he could transition to part of the Hero TV head-liners.

Aqualad grunted as Kid Flash wrapped an arm around his shoulder and play whined about how Aqualad was the only one who understood him.

* * *

"This is the gym," Speedy stated as the Heroes told them to stay there.

"In Justice Tower. From now on, you kids are allowed here when we're not. Feel free to use any of the equipment," Green Arrow explained.

"I thought we were going to the control room," Robin questioned in a pouting tone. Batman froze for a moment and, thankfully for him, their wristband phones started beeping.

"Heroes, there's a bit of a disaster coming," Superman's voice explained, "you're needed."

It probably wasn't a good idea to leave the dissatisfied teenagers there. Speedy, in a fit of rage, quit working with Green Arrow and stormed out before the Heroes could even leave.

That should have been a heads-up to the rest of the heroes to stay. But there were more pressing matters. And when Lois called, looking for the heroes, the protégés were willing to step up to the plate.

* * *

An oil rig had burst into flames. Heroes were needed to assist. The seven main heroes were busy stopping a greater threat to the city.

"Aqualad, help dowse the flames!" Robin ordered as the protégés found their way into the rig.

Kid Flash's eyes glowed blue as he bolted around the rig, getting people out. He found his way back the group, slightly confused.

"This isn't your regular oil rig," he commented. Robin plugged the holographic computer in his glove into a computer console in the rig. He hacked his way in and found the lower levels.

The three remaining protégés went down. There; they found unauthorised cloning attempts. And a success.

Superboy, a clone with cloned NEXT powers. A successful attempt at cloning Superman's NEXT powers. Mostly.

* * *

When the rig began to collapse into the ocean, the Heroes were called in. Mentors watched as their protégés climbed out of the half-submerged rig. Batman took command of the situation after Superman left, exchanging only a few cold words with the clone.

The protégés had saved everyone in the rig and kept the disaster from creating an impact on the city. They insisted that they were also heroes.

* * *

Later, Bruce Wayne knocked on the door of Dick Grayson's room.

"Is it about being on TV?" Bruce demanded to know.

Dick glared at him.

"No. It's about being able to help people. Together," Dick said, pointing to the wristband phone on Bruce's wrist. Only heroes used them. They alerted heroes when they were needed and allowed heroes to contact each other.

* * *

Clark Kent learnt to be very worried with Lois had that wild smile. That smile may have guaranteed high ratings but it meant that her staff would be working twice as hard.

"Alright people! Wayne twisted the boss' arm and now I'm getting my special! Let's move!"

"Special?" Clark questioned.

"The Young Hero TV edition with the protégés," Iris Allen, nee West, explained.

Clark groaned and placed his head on his desk. He couldn't believe that LexCorp had agreed to take on Superboy as their protégé hero without Superman's consent. He knew Bruce had to have something to do with it. Lex and Bruce might not like each other but they both had investments in Hero TV so they needed to be able to work together where the show was concerned.

Lois interpreted his groan as having to do with something else.

"Don't worry Clark, Wayne lent one of his staff to help crunch the numbers," she said. Clark Kent was LexCorp's Chief of Finance and very picky about who he let near his calculations. Part of his job was distributing the funds from Hero TV and hero-related merchandise to the heroes' companies. "Let's go, Olsen!" Lois called to the lanky, panicking, red-headed cameraman.

"Ready!" Jimmy Olsen called back as he picked up his bag.

"Good! The director is bringing the car round front!" And like a whirlwind, she was out the door, her crew behind her.

"Good day, Mr. Kent." Clark's heart leapt at the sight of Alfred. "Master Wayne sent me to assist in your business."

"You're the peace offering then?" Clark asked the old butler.

Alfred just kept his pleasant, stoic expression as he pulled up a seat. Little did Clark know that Alfred was there to make sure that Clark didn't mess up the recording.

* * *

Hal Jordan, 'retired' hero Green Lantern, switched his mic on and settled in. He took a breath and waited for Lois' cue to start. Three, two, one;

**Welcome to today's special edition of HERO TV! We're following the YOUNG HEROES as they take down their very first criminal LIVE ON AIR!**

** Here comes Robin and Kid Flash!**

* * *

Robin sped along the road on his bike, Kid Flash running by his side. Ahead of them was a spinning twister, the sign of their criminal.

"Sorry Robin!" Kid Flash said with a salute before running ahead, his bright blue NEXT activated eyes leaving a streak of light.

* * *

** Annnnnd, Flash Kid is first on the scene, earning _50pts_!**

* * *

"It's KID FLASH! Eep!" Kid Flash was hit by a blast of wind and blown into a building and knocked down.

* * *

**Ouch! That looked like it hurt! No worries folks, Flash Kid-uh, sorry, Kid Flash's suit is specially made to handle his high-speed NEXT powers, making it ultra-protective!**

* * *

Robin chucked at Kid Flash's misfortune before jumping of his bike and into the fray.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked, rocking the ground as he landed after jumping over a building. The faint blue glow signalling active NEXT powers was almost ever-present with him.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough!"

* * *

**And Superboy's on the scene! He's not alone as Miss Martian, the new protégé hero for Martian Food and niece to Martian Manhunter lands her bioship! Miss Martian possesses psychic next powers, able to read and manipulate organic matter! And viewers, that includes her ship!**

* * *

"Hello, Megan!" Miss Martian called out as she floated out of her ship. Then she squealed as a forceful blast of wind pushed her, her ship and the other two heroes away.

"Children? They send children after me?" Mister Twister commented in annoyance. "I'm after a _real hero!"_

* * *

**You hear that folks? Mister Twister wants a _real hero! _Are these kids going to be enough?**

** So far, Mister Twister's crimes include trespassing and destruction of public property. He was brought to the attention of our heroes when he attacked the Happy Harbor area Power Plant. For those new to our lovely city, Happy Harbor is a district on the silver stage of League City. It's known for its schools and after-school attractions like the Sandbar internet café and the Bowl-o-Rama!**

* * *

Robin groaned.

"This is so not whelming."

"What is whelming?" Miss Martian asked, appearing near him. Superboy edged away from the previously invisible girl, slightly disturbed by how he hadn't known she had been there.

"People are overwhelmed, underwhelmed but why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin said as an explaination.

"I don't really get it," Superboy commented, "but I'm all for whelming this guy."

"I'll whelm him first!" Kid Flash declared, dashing right back into the wind and getting blown into another building.

"Ouch. That looked like it hurt," Robin commented.

* * *

**And Kid Flash goes flying again! Maybe these kids need to call in the Heroes?**

* * *

"Not going to happen," Superboy seethed.

"Well, I don't think we can beat this guy alone," Robin lamented. "We need help."

"Perhaps," another voice piped up. Aqualad jumped out of his large transport and walked over. "Sorry I'm late. I've been watching on the TV though and I think I have an idea about what's going wrong."

"What idea?" Robin questioned, glad for another option. He didn't want to call in the mentoring heroes either.

"We've been working against each other to get points," Aqualad pointed out, "but maybe, we should actually work together. We need a plan."

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Miss Martian commented, clapping her hands together.

"Forget it," Superboy growled, "Stay out of my way." He jumped, aiming to get at Mister Twister from above.

* * *

** There goes Superboy again! An indestructible NEXT with a portion of Superman's powers granted to him. Lucky guy!**

* * *

"I'm not SUPERMAN!" Superboy shouted as he moved to punch Mister Twister.

"I noticed," Mister Twister responded, kicking the wind into gear and trapping Superboy in a spin before dropping him and flying off.

"Miss Martian, catch him!" Aqualad ordered. Eager to please, to be accepted by her fellow heroes, Miss Martian complied instantly.

"Why did you do that?" Superboy demanded to know.

"I don't want to see you hit the ground," Miss Martian admitted.

"I'm indestructible!" Superboy reminded her and Aqualad who gave the order.

"But the street's not," Robin realised, horrified that it hadn't occurred to him. He gave Aqualad an awe inspired look.

Aqualad knew that Robin was used to working with Heroes experienced enough to protect those around them, even when falling and failing. But, Aqualad knew that Superboy didn't have that experience yet.

* * *

**Miss Martian catches Superboy before he can hit the ground! But Mister Twister is getting away! What will our Young Heroes do now?**

* * *

"Um… I might have an idea?" Miss Martian said. She created a mind-link between them as she explained her plan.

_[That might work,] _Aqualad mused.

_[And I know who we can use!]_ Robin supplied.

_[What about the points?] _Superboy questioned. He wasn't comfortable with the mind-link but it was practical. And Miss Martian had helped him.

_[Who cares? That's Hero TV's problem,] _Kid Flash responded.

_[Asterous,] _Robin declared.

* * *

**Hm? What's this? Is that Red Tornado? Sure, he has similar powers to our criminal, Mister Twister, but he's been teaching at Hero Academy ever since his retirement four years ago!**

* * *

"Finally!" Mister Twister cheered, outright attacking the red hero who had appeared before him.

Red Tornado shot back a similar twister which cancelled out Mister Twister's attack.

"I'm am far superior to you!" Mister Twister insisted, rushing forward and blasting Red Tornado out.

* * *

**And Red Tornado's down! Who saw that coming? Perhaps he's been retired too long – hmm? What's this? Red Tornado's actually Miss Martian! That's right, she can change the way she looks! But she hasn't caught him yet!**

** OH! Superboy joins the fight again! Can anything keep that boy down! He's knocking Mister Twister around! Punch, punch, punch, this criminal can take a beating! And Superboy knocks him off and into ocean! **

** Happy Harbor DOES have a harbor, people! Here's an image from a few moments ago where Kid Flash evacuates the area!**

** That's _100 pts_ to Kid Flash right there! He pulls that little girl right out of the way of a wave created by Mister Twister's splashdown!**

** It's a little known fact that Aqualad can create electricity if he has water but there's a fine example right there. He's giving Mister Twister the shock of his life!**

** Miss Martian's now tearing him apart! He's a robot? Who saw that coming? I sure didn't.**

** Oh, this just in! Apparently, Miss Martian's ability allowed her to tell that they weren't facing a NEXT but an Exosuit!**

** Robin's explosives are helping tear the tin can apart! Hey, I think we know that guy!**

**…**

** He's Brom Stikk, folks! An ex-** **robotic engineer who was recently fired from STAR labs for conduct unbecoming of a STAR labs employee! He's not unknown to police either!**

** Miss Martian is pulling him out of the suit and handing him over to police! That's _200pts _to Miss Martian!**

* * *

"We did it!" Robin and Kid Flash declared, hi-fiving each other. Kid Flash's powers went inactive, turning his blue NEXT eyes back to their natural green.

"That we did," Aqualad agreed in a proud tone.

"Hm," Superboy agreed. Powering down for the first time on air. His eyes were the same colour the NEXT colour, just with less glow.

"We're awesome!" Kid Flash boasted.

"Thank you for giving me the points," Miss Martian said.

"Anything for you, Beautiful," Kid Flash flirted.

"I like this working together thing," Robin commented, elbowing Kid Flash in the side. "We make a great team."

"A team," Superboy mused a small smile on his face. Robin nodded and then looked up at the broadcast copter.

"I'd turn that off now, unless you want me to turn it off for you," he said to Jimmy, before switching off the mic which was built into every hero's suit.

* * *

**Well, folks! That's all from us at HERO TV! Keep a lookout for this team of young heroes in the future!**

* * *

"The Team," Robin commented, placing the paper in front of the other protégé heroes. "That's what they're calling us."

"Classy," Kid Flash said, "my aunt told me that Lois was crowing about how they were the highest ratings she'd ever seen. She's glowing."

"Who's Lois?" Superboy asked.

"She's the producer," Robin said. "She's the force behind Hero TV's number one position."

"Is being a team that odd?" Miss Martian questioned, looking worriedly at the front page.

"On Hero TV, yeah. Off hours the Heroes tend to go along but they only team up for real big threats. And there hasn't been a big threat in years. Not since Hero TV went from one hero at the time of Doctor Fate's disappearance to an entire squad of heroes," Robin explained.

"Isn't that when Hero TV was about to be shut down because they believed no one could replace Doctor Fate?" Doctor Fate has a strange NEXT powers which he used to save people from 'their fate'. Or at least, that's how he had been marketed. "There was a large incident involving the _Seven Appellaxians _and the current Heroes came together to stop it. It was revealed after that LexCorp had been planning to release Superman as their hero, which is why Superman had been so ready to go."

"But, there were only six heroes back then," Kid Flash commented after Superboy's addition to the conversation.

"Batman worked in the shadows for a while," Robin whispered, "any footage of him was mysteriously destroyed and his guidance during the event kept secret. Because he's human." And because Batman hadn't been planning on joining Hero TV. It was Superman who eventually convinced him to join.

Although, Superman hadn't been pleased at the way Batman had gone about it.

"So teams don't happen on Hero TV," Kid Flash said, offhandedly with an 'I don't care' shrug. "but I like working with you guys."

"Agreed," four voices piped up in unison.

"Hey, looking for one more member?" A voice rang out. Standing at the door of the closed and broken down restaurant the team were going to make into their base was a blond girl in green and holding a bow. "My name's Artemis. I've been contracted by STAR labs to work with you guys as a protégé hero. Batman said I could find you guys here…"


End file.
